Return to the Makai
by KaraKurama
Summary: After Kurama died in battle against his own sister, he was brought back. Now Kara's a tantei as well and an old friend pops up for revenge. War has been declared on Reikai. Will they win, or die trying? Chapter 13 up now! 02-10-05 Complete!
1. The Mission

Return to the Makai

Hello, everyone. I started writing this a little early because no one was voting. At school, this one is won, so this is the one that is getting posted. I will also be continuing another story by another author. Look for that soon.

I do not own YYH. I do own Jauna/Kara. This story is completely different from my other fics. Jauna is in it, but she doesn't know about Kurama yet.

-The Mission-

Ring... Ring

A woman around age 40 answered, "Mushi, Mushi." She listened for a moment, "Shuichi? Okay." She set the phone down to call for her son, "Shuichi, dear. There is someone on the phone for you." Said boy came down the stairs, taking the phone off the table.

"Hello?"

"Kurama, it's Yusuke. Koenma has another mission for us. It's very big. Come to Reikai right away!" They each hung up. Kurama turned to his mother, "That was just a friend from out of town. He needs me to come over."

Shiori nodded, "How long, dear?" Kurama thought.

"A few weeks." Shiori nodded.

Kurama raced upstairs to pack a few things: fighting clothes, a first aid kit and his cell phone so he could call home.

Once everything was packed, Kurama pulled out his communicator, "Koenma, I'm ready." The mini ruler of Reikai nodded his head. Kurama moved to the side of his room so that a portal could form. He jumped in.

Not long later, a second portal opened and Kurama entered Koenma's office. Everyone else was already there.

Koenma was the first to acknowledge his presence, "Oh, Kurama. Good, okay, as I was saying, there is a demon running around in a human body. She's been causing a lot of problems. Her personality is similar to that of Kurama's, but that doesn't make any sense, you don't have a sister. Anyway, she uses plant type weapons and she's been stealing from ningen banks." Kurama nodded, "Yes, I do have a sister and that's exactly how she would act, too. I can't go too far into it, though. I don't know for sure."

"Hm, she's an S-class silver kitsune-"

"No," uttered Kurama.

"What's wrong," asked Yusuke.

"That's my sister. I thought she died."

"How do you know," asked Yusuke.

"She's the only S-class silver in existence. Actually, she's the only female anyway. We are the last two of our race." Koenma nodded.

"Yes, her name is Jauna Reiana. That will be the name you use. She won't know who you are until the time is right. She doesn't know that Kurama is alive, either. It doesn't matter what name you use, she'll eventually find out. If she does, she should come to our side."

"So, by using Kurama's name, she should become suspicious, right? Then, eventually, she'll find out why and figure out that we mean no harm, right?"

"Yes, Yusuke. That is Koenma's plan," said Kurama.

"Your job is to get her on our side and stop the robberies. She has many strong demons with her, so be careful. I don't need to loose another tantei. It takes a lot of energy to resurrect someone."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, but until Kara finds out who we are, she _will_ be trying to kill us. She's stronger than any demon in history. If she uses her ultimate weapon, we'll all die."

"What weapon is that," asked Koenma.

"The Silver Rose. With it, she can do anything that you can do with a regular rose. Her Silver Shining Rose Whiplash and Silver Rose Thornwheel are her most powerful. She can use any weapon I can, but they are more powerful.

"She can use telekinesis, telepathy and any spirit weapon, including the spirit gun and spirit sword. She has mastered every element, but earth is the strongest because that is the element she was born with.

"She can also use a creature similar to the Black Dragon. It is called the **Eternal Earth** **Dragon.** It works somewhat like the Sinning Tree that I used on Tugoro. Once it swallows you, you live your most difficult memories until you die. The only difference is that the dragon is _much_ more vivid."

"Wait a minute. You said something about a silver rose. What's so special about it," asked Yusuke.

"If her silver whip makes contact with your body, the consequences are dire. The victim bursts into silver flames and then is reduced to a pile of silver rose petals."

"So now you know, she's a force to be reckoned with. Don't underestimate her," said Koenma. Kurama nodded.

"Yes. I have seen what she can do."

"What other weapons does she use besides the ones you described," asked Kuwabara.

"She's a master archer. She used to use her arrows to wipe out cameras and security systems. She also uses a katana. She reversed the blade so that she wouldn't kill anyone she didn't want to. I was really grateful for that when we were training. Even the blunt side hurt. If she wanted to kill her opponent, she would flip the blade. She's faster than Hiei, which is saying something. Many guards fell that way. She's very powerful."

Koenma continued, "Yes, and being in a human body hasn't effected her powers at all, unlike you, Kurama." A picture of Jauna appeared on the TV screen, "This is her. She has been an S-class for two-thousand years: since your parents' deaths, as you know." Koenma popped a video tape into the tape player, "She sent this to the Reikai Intelligence Office."

The screen showed Jauna, looking angry, "Reikai Intelligence, I'm sure you have noticed all of the robberies. As you know of the circumstances of my rebirth into the Human World (1), here is my request: tell me where my brother is and how to get to him or the Reikai will be next on my hit list." Koenma turned off the tape, "Like I said, she doesn't know that you're alive," he told Kurama.

Kurama nodded sadly, "Yes."

"Well, I will release you guys now. Come back tomorrow and I will send you off."

Kurama turned to Yusuke, "Is it alright if I stay with you? I told mother that I would be gone for a few."

"Sure, Kurama."

"I think you should all stay together. Yes, Hiei, that means you, too. I'm sure you won't mind." Koenma opened a portal. The four tantei jumped into it, ready for a good night's sleep before their mission.

Meanwhile, someone else was preparing for the mission. A 14 year old girl sat on a park bench, reading a letter.

Ms. Jauna Reiana,

The Reikai Intelligence has received your request for the whereabouts of your brother. We regret to inform you that that information cannot be released to you yet. Tomorrow, the Reikai Tantei will be dispatched to apprehend you. We suggest that you do not fight. They do not wish to use force.

Reikai Intelligence

'So, they won't tell me yet. Fine, maybe I can weasel something out of the tantei. They won't be able to stop me. I will bring Hachachi with me.' She folded the letter back up and placed it back in the envelope. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Returning home, she set out her outfit for tomorrow: a Chinese fighting tunic. The undershirt and pants were white; the actual tunic was purple with a navy blue sash. She curled up under a blanket and fell asleep.

- ( ) –

The next morning, the tantei were awakened by a clash outside the door. Yusuke went out into the hallway, returning rolling his eyes, "It's just mom." Apparently, Atsuko had been drunk again and passed out in the hallway.

Koenma was waiting patiently at his desk when they showed up. He had a straight face.

"Good morning, Koenma," said Kurama.

"Hello. I have some new information for you. It appears that she lives in the Makai. Her parents died not too long ago. She also has one major demon that stays with her 24/7. His name is Hachachi. He's a netherworld demon with power over air. He's a high A-class, so he should be almost evenly matched with you.

"Another thing, I have predictors, or mediums who tell me who is dead or dying so that I can send a ferry girl. One of them has told me that one of you will die during this mission. Let's prove her wrong, okay. Like I said, I can't afford to resurrect another tantei. Now go and be careful!" A new portal opened and the four were transported to Makai.

"Kara- sama, when do you expect the tantei to arrive?"

"Within a few minutes, Hachachi. I'm not going without a fight, but since one has his little honor code and the others can't use force, this fight will be easy."

"I did some research on the tantei." Hachachi handed Jauna a manila folder, "But I could not find any information on the red haired one." Jauna opened the folder. Inside were descriptions of three of the four tantei.

'Yusuke Urameshi- Age 16

Became a tantei immediately following resurrection from an unreasonable death. Has succeeded in many assignments. Revealed to be a half demon following his second death resulting from a match with Shinobu Sensui, former Spirit Detective. Currently- S-class.'

Jauna moved to the next set of information:

'Kazuma Kuwabara- Age 16

Became a tantei after realizing his psychic power- the ability to manifest his ki into a sword. His first mission was to stop Rando.' This was going to be fun.

'Hiei- Age unknown

Became a tantei as punishment for stealing an artifact from the Reikai vault. He was accompanied by two partners, one of which was apprehended and sent to prison and the other was sentenced to become a tantei, too. Hiei gained mastery over the Dragon of the Darkness Flame during the dark tournament. Upper A-class hikoorime.'

'Hm, this is good, but I want information on the fourth,' thought Jauna.

"Hachachi, can you find information on the red head at all?"

"His name is Shuichi Minamino. He's 17 years old and was the second accomplice to Hiei. He looks human, but is classified as a lower S-class demon." This momentarily puzzled Jauna, "If he's human, then why is he classified as a demon?'

"Kara-sama, the tantei have arrived!"

"Let's go, Hachachi." The two demons left their lair to meet the tantei in the front gardens.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were in front of what appeared to be a warehouse. It was old and run down. Looking harder, Kurama noticed two figures headed towards them, "Hey, guys, we have company."

-End-

How was that? Good, Bad, Ugly? I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but since no one would vote, I decided to use the votes from school. So if this wasn't the one you wanted, sorry, but you didn't vote so don't complain.

If you must flame, be nice and explain what I did wrong.

Ja ne.


	2. Confrontation

Return to the Makai

Hello, reviewers and readers. I got three reviews on this so far. This story will keep going with or without reviews.

I forgot to put at the end of the last chapter something that was supposed to help: When Jauna was saying, "As you know of the circumstances of my rebirth into the Human World..." If you want to know about that, refer to Chinea no Tama. I may or may not put it in my bio.

I do not own YYH. I do own Jauna/Kara and Hachachi. Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Confrontation

"Hey, guys, we have company." The rest of the gang turned around at Kurama's words, just in time to see the two figures closing in the gap between them.

"Looks like we found them, Kurama," said Kuwabara.

"More like they found us," replied Kurama.

"It appears that this is their hideout. We probably showed on their radar as soon as we set foot in Makai," said Hiei.

JAUNA'S POV-

As I drew closer, I began to notice each tantei in person. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara looked exactly like their pictures. The red haired one, though. I noticed that he looked somewhat familiar. He looked like- no; my brother would never side with the Reikai. He did have a similar body build, the same facial features, that unreadable look. There are millions of humans; one of them was bound to look like him. Just happening to see someone who _looked_ like my brother wasn't enough. I had to actually know. Hachachi and I stopped in front of the group.

"Hello, tantei. I received a notice from the Reikai Intelligence office saying that you do not want to use force. However, I am not going without a fight. Had I received the information I wanted, I would have come willingly. I didn't, so I won't."

"Kurama, I'm hungry," yelled Kuwabara.

I looked at the red head, "Kurama?"

"It's hard to explain."

"What do you know of my brother?" Hiei covered Kuwabara's mouth before he could say anything, "He's dead. We have heard rumors as to where he is now, but we can't tell you." Shuichi nodded.

"Then why do you call him Kurama," I asked.

"It is just a meaningless nickname. Koenma used that name for me simply because I look like him," explained Shuichi. I nodded.

"Okay, well, if you are going to do that, then you might as well use my real name. I'm sure you know it."

"Yes, we do," said Yusuke. I noticed that Kuwabara still looked hungry.

"I will play hostess tonight. Tomorrow, you won't be so lucky. Come in, there's food on the table." We led them back to the lair so that they could be fed. I may be ruthless, but I never make my enemies fight with an empty stomach. We can fight tomorrow. I will have Hachachi see the arranging of some rooms for our guests.

NORMAL POV-

Jauna and Hachachi led the group into the warehouse. Each tantei looked at all of the computers and cameras that littered the floors and desks. Yusuke and Kuwabara relaxed while Kurama and Hiei kept their guard. They were in enemy territory, in Kurama's case, his sister's territory. They walked through a doorway into a dining area. A long table was set with 6 plates, chairs, forks, knives and spoons. Everyone sat down and servants immediately began serving food. Chicken, rice, beans, potatoes, and many other foods were placed on the table. Each had a glass full of whatever beverage they wanted. Each ate until they were full.

"Hachachi, will you show our guests to their rooms?" Said demon stood up and led the tantei out of the dining hall. They were led upstairs and into a series of hallways, eventually winding up in front of a set of doors. Each had his own room. Each room was joined together with a door so that they could meet together if they wanted. The four tantei quietly entered their rooms after Hachachi left.

Once Kurama got to his room, he pulled out his communicator, "Koenma."

"Yes, Kurama?"

"When do I tell her?"

"Not until the time is right."

"When is that exactly?"

"After your battle."

"Hm, alright."

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"Please be careful." Kurama nodded and his communicator went blank. As he put it away, there was a knock on the door joining his and Hiei's rooms. He got off of his bed and made his way to the door, wondering what Hiei would want right now. He opened the door expecting Hiei to be standing there, smirking as though he had finally accomplished his mission of figuring out what was behind the door. Instead, Yusuke was standing there.

"Kurama, come in here." Kurama walked into the room. Hiei and Kuwabara were sitting on the bed. Hiei stood up and moved towards Kurama, "It seems that the girl wants to fight you. I read her servant's mind while he was leading us up here."

"You should tell her," said Yusuke.

"Koenma told me to tell her after the battle."

"What if she uses that Silver Rose on you?"

"Then I'll tell her."

"Um- okay."

"I think it would be best for us all to get some rest." They all went back to their own rooms. Kurama fell asleep wondering; what would happen if he were to loose?

-End-

Read and Review. I appreciate your reviews.


	3. Planning

Return to the Makai

Note: This chapter will be short. It is only a filler chapter. The next chapter will start the fight.

I do not own YYH. All I own is Jauna/ Kara and Hachachi.

-Planning-

Kurama awoke early the next morning. He left his room and walked quietly down the stairs so he wouldn't disturb anyone. As he got downstairs, he noticed that Jauna was already up, watching TV.

"What are you watching," he asked, not understanding the language the show was in.

"A movie."

"What kind?"

"Anime."

"Continue."

"Yu Yu Hakusho. In America, you guys don't exist. This is a show that shows everything about you from Yusuke's first death to after the Makai tournament. Unfortunately, this is the only episode I've watched." She turned it off, turning to look at Kurama, "I know everything about everyone except you. All I know is that you are human, but are classified as a demon." Kurama turned away. He couldn't tell her yet. It was tearing away at him.

"I'm going to get some breakfast," he said.

-()-

Around 8:00, everyone was up and fed. Everything was planned and ready. Kurama and Jauna would fight. The other tantei would watch. No interference was allowed. Hachachi would take up post at the computer to look for newly released information on their red haired guest. Each fighter prepared for battle.

Jauna stayed in her purple outfit. She put her hair up to keep it out of her eyes.

Kurama wore his yellow fighting tunic.

They all gathered in the front gardens. The mission and two lives were at stake here. It was a fight to the death, meaning that someone was going to die. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara stood off to the side so as to not get in the way. Hiei stepped up, "Start."

-End-

Well, that is the end of the filler chapter. I will probably have the next chapter up tonight, yet. I haven't finished writing it yet, but I plan to have it done tonight.

Bye! Review or the fight will take longer.


	4. Fight to the Death

Return to the Makai

This chapter is going to be a lot longer.

Warning: Violence and Character Death

Languages:

"Japanese"

(Makai)

-Silver Kitsune-

'Telepathy'

()Jauna's thoughts()

)Kurama's thoughts(

-Fight to the Death-

The two fighters readied themselves as Hiei stepped forward, "Start!" He stepped quickly returned to the sidelines.

)What am I supposed to do? I can't expose my powers.( Jauna landed a hard right hook on him.

()What's going on() Several vines appeared and shot from her hands, impaling his stomach.

"Why won't you fight back?"

"I- can't fight- you."

"Yes, you can and you will. NOW FIGHT!" Kurama's hand flew to his hair, pulling out a single, red rose.

()Kurama used those.()

"I will not be bested by someone who copies others!" Kurama chuckled. He coiled his rose whip around her arm. This caused her to let go of the vines, allowing Kurama to pull them out of his stomach. He unwrapped his whip, releasing his hold on Jauna. She stood up and looked at him, -Damn human. You can't beat me by using my brother's tricks.- Kurama decided he had to ignore it. She would be too suspicious if he responded to it. After all, he was not supposed to understand that language. But he could do this, (Very clever. There is a reason why I am classified as a demon. A human couldn't break into the Reikai vaults.) He continued to dodge kicks and punches.

()The name, the body style, the weapons, the robbery, the language. Is this really my baby brother? No; he didn't understand the silver dialect. He would have responded immediately.()

Jauna took the next step in her battle plan. Surrounded in silver mist and a ghostly fox howl, a tall, silver haired, white- clad kitsune youkai had replaced her human counterpart.

"Now, I will destroy you, human." Kara made a bolt for Kurama, lashing out with a new vine. Landing on the ground, she noticed that her target had disappeared.

()If he is a plant master, then what better place for one to hide than in a garden?()

"Come out, human. If you stop resisting me, maybe I'll make your death quick."

)Yeah, like I haven't heard that before.(

Kara continued her search for Kurama, looking behind row after row of flowers and bushes.

WITH HACHACHI-

Hachachi continued to look for any additional information on Shuichi Minamino. He found page after page of information, but none ever showed much more than his name, age and rank in the Reikai. Who was this Shuichi Minamino and why was the Spirit World keeping so much information from them? He had an eye on the security screens, watching the match. He saw vines and rose whips flying everywhere. Then he realized, maybe this person _was_ Kurama.

He continued searching through files, trying to find as much information as possible.

A message popped up on the computer screen:

Jauna Reiana-

We have been allowed to release the information to you that you have been requesting.

Reikai Intelligence

There, at the bottom of the screen, was a picture and information that greatly surprised Hachachi. He printed it off and ran out of the room.

THE FIGHT-

)She's going to find me. Time to run.( Kurama shot out from behind a lilac bush, running back towards his friends. He was about 5 meters from Hiei when Kara appeared from nowhere. She had a grass sword in her hand. She lunged forward, stabbing Kurama through the stomach again. He fell to the ground, bleeding profusely from his injuries. He stood up, staggering, (You don't want to do this.)

(Why not?)

(You- just /cough/- can't.) Kurama started coughing up blood. Kara laughed.

(Don't beg for mercy, human.) She discarded her grass blade.

Kurama could feel his youki draining away.

)What's this?( Then it hit him, Kara had planted a death seed in him while she was using her grass blade.

Vines began appearing out of his stomach injury. He had felt this before; during his match with Touya, he used it on himself to win.

Now, Kara was using it to weaken him. His vision blurred and he staggered towards Kara. She drew her katana, hitting him with the hilt and then with the blunt side, further weakening his injured body.

"Now, you die, human!" She flipped the blade. Making a running start towards Kurama, she slashed across his chest, slicing through some of the vines. Kurama fell to the ground once more, barely conscious.

Chuckling, Kara re-sheathed her katana. She walked towards the severely injured Kurama, "Anything else you want to say?"

Kurama looked up, nodded and said softly, "Gomen nasai, onee- sama."

()What?()

"What did you say?"

-I'm sorry, big sister.- Kurama succumbed to the black of death as the last of his life energy was sucked away.

()Onee-sama?()

"Kara- sama, I have found the information on the red head! He's-"

"He's what?"

"You have no idea who you've just killed." Hachachi handed Kara the paper. She looked at it, reading. She read it out loud, "Shuichi Minamino: Age 17 Became a tantei as punishment for stealing the Forlorn Hope from the Reikai vaults. He is the human reincarnation of the legendary kitsune Youko Kurama." Tears swelled up in Kara's eyes, "I've just killed my brother." ()No!()

She broke down in tears, picking up her brother's body in her arms, "I'm sorry, Kurama."

Turning back to her human form, Jauna looked at Hachachi, "Take the others to their rooms. I'm going to stay here."

()What are you doing now, Kurama?()

IN KOENMA'S OFFICE-

"Koenma, the new spirit is here."

"Send him in, ogre." The ogre walked out the door and turned, reaching toward a figure behind the wall. Kurama walked into the office.

)I can't believe she did it.(

"You have proved my oracle correct. You were the tantei who was suppose to die."

"I believe that has been established."

"Well, Kurama, your record is clean now. Your death has erased the last 100 years of your sentence. I will give you a choice."

"What's that, sir?"

"You may either return to Makai and pick up your life as Youko or you can return to Ningenkai and finish your human life. What you do afterwards is your choice."

Kurama was going to have to think about that. What about his mother.

"I'm sure you are wondering about your mother. She was killed."

"Nani?"

"She died in a car crash. She was sent to heaven."

)I'm glad she got such a good judgment, but I loved her so much.(

This made the decision a little easier. Shiori was gone and his record was clean, but he couldn't see Yusuke or Kuwabara anymore. Maybe he could get permission to use the portals. He had friends in the Human World, though.

)I've made my decision.(

Should I end it here? No, I'll keep going.

"I've decided what I want to do."

"Yes?"

"I will return to my life as a human. I enjoy that life. With my mother gone, who will I live with?"

"You can live with Jauna in the Makai. When I resurrect you, I will give you the ability to become Youko at will."

"I will also remain a tantei."

"That is not necessary, but seeing as how you want to, fine." Koenma pulled the manila folder with all of Kurama's information in front of him. Grabbing one of his many stamps, he stamped RESURRECTED on the file. He placed it in a tray to his right.

Pulling out his pacifier, a light appeared. It engulfed Kurama and faded.

Kurama was gone.

-End-

How was that? Didya like it? Two chapters in one day.


	5. Kurama Siblings Reunited: Youko Kurama's...

Return to the Makai

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate your thoughts. A note- I have auditioned for a play at school, so if I get this part, then I will probably take a little longer to update because I will be practicing.

See other chapters for disclaimer.

-Kurama Siblings Reunited: Youko Kurama's Return-

Kurama's POV-

The light from Koenma's pacifier surrounded me. I was lifted into the air.

Everything went black.

I heard crying. The girl carrying me suddenly stopped. She gasped and set me down, "Kurama?"

I opened my eyes, "Kara?" She smiled down at me, "Oh, Kurama. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Don't worry. It's my fault for not telling you." I sat up weakly, my body not having been healed yet. Jauna put her arm around me for support and we made our way back to the warehouse. The atmosphere around her had changed. She seemed more- friendly. She had finally found me after searching for so many years.

"Where did you go," she asked me.

"I went to the human world. You?"

"I was sent to the Makai prison-" I flinched at the thought. Jauna continued, "- for 2 years. My sentence was 500 years, but I wasn't about to just sit around. I managed to break out, but, upon catching up to me, the guards raised my punishment to immediate death. They used Spirit Arrows. I heard that you were dead, so I wanted to know where you went." I nodded, finally understanding her reason.

Normal POV-

Kurama and Jauna reached the warehouse doors. Jauna helped Kurama inside and took him to the medical area. Leaving him with the doctors, she went upstairs to confront his friends and tell them the truth. She knocked on Hiei's door. It opened, revealing not only Hiei, but Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, Yusuke. I just needed to say something," said Jauna, "You don't need to worry about Kurama anymore," she stated cheerfully.

"What's so funny? You just killed our friend, your brother, and now you're laughing," yelled Yusuke, preparing a Reigan blast.

"Who says he's dead," asked Jauna.

"What do you mean? We watched you kill him," said Kuwabara.

"In case you two didn't notice, Kurama's ki has returned and, up until a few minute ago, was moving," explained Hiei.

"Explain," said Yusuke to Jauna.

"I was sitting in the garden, holding him. I got up and started walking back towards the lair with him in my arms. I suddenly felt him start breathing again so I set him down. I helped him get back inside and I took him to the medical area. He should still be there. Follow me."

Jauna turned and walked out of the room with the others following suit.

She walked downstairs and turned right, towards the library. Then she turned left down a hallway with a lone door at the end. She opened it, allowing the others to enter first.

One of the doctors rushed up to her, "Kara-sama, he was severely injured. I was just coming to get you."

"What happened?"

"We tended to his injuries. He's unconscious, but he will heal on his own."

"Okay. His friends would like to see him."

"He's over there," said the doctor, pointing to a curtain. Jauna nodded, leading the tantei to the said curtain. Pulling it back, they noticed that the doctors had wrapped up most of Kurama's injuries.

"We could tell that he was in extreme pain. He had also lost a lot of blood. While we were tending to him, he passed out. It made our jobs easier, but it may take him a while to wake up," explained the doctor.

Jauna walked up to Kurama's bedside, "Hey, baby brother, wake up soon, okay?"

"Little brother," asked Kuwabara.

"Yep. I am five thousand years old. Kurama is three thousand years old. Therefore, he is my little brother."

"Oh man, you guys are old," yelled out Kuwabara. Everyone in the room fell silent in horror at what Kuwabara had just said. Yusuke elbowed him.

"Oh, Yusuke, don't worry. Kitsunes are very proud of their age. The older you are, the wiser you are. I have 9 tails. He has 5." Jauna smiled. She looked back down at Kurama, frowning.

Yusuke looked at the two siblings, "At least he's alive. Koenma must have allowed him to come back."

"Now, what ever gave you that idea," came a voice. Looking up, Yusuke realized that Kurama had awoken. Jauna smiled again, "I'm glad you're awake."

Kurama looked at his sister, "Yeah, you always had a knack of not believing people."

"I'll admit that I was highly suspicious."

Kuwabara chimed in, puzzled, "Now hold on a minute. The doctor said that it would take a while for him to wake up. Why is he awake?"

"Where do you think the medicine came from? These are plants that _I_ grew; therefore I can help with the healing. What do you think I was doing while I was holding his hand?"

Jauna chuckled. A light bulb appeared above Kuwabara's head, "Oh, you mean you made it work faster by using your ki?"

"Yes."

"Wow! Kurama, she's handy," said Yusuke. "Yeah, well, she's not invincible. She may still have all of her powers, but she's still human. Her body can't handle quite as much abuse as mine can. That's her disadvantage: she's easily weakened."

"How did you know that," asked Jauna.

"I can feel it in you. If you're hit in the right spot, it can really damage you."

(Note: I'm trying not to make her as much a Mary- Sue. She has to have a weakness. No one's invincible.)

The doctor walked back over to the group, "Okay, he should be- m'lady, you know I can't have you constantly enhancing the medicine. I must ask you to stop. Since he's Lord Kurama, I'll let it pass. But please, don't do it anymore. He can go now." He left, obviously not pleased.

-End-


	6. The Punishment

Return to the Makai

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Here is an update.

Disclaimer: You ought to know by now.

-The Punishment-

Kurama returned to his room with help from Jauna and Yusuke. Jauna gave him painkillers every few hours or so. She did as much as she could, being as she was the one who had caused his pain anyway.

She sat by his bedside all night. He eventually fell into a medicine- induced, restful sleep. Tomorrow, they would all go to Reikai to contemplate Jauna's punishment.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara eventually left, but gathered in Yusuke's room to contact Koenma, "We got it. We're bringing her in tomorrow."

"Okay. Father and I have gone over it. We think that the worst possible punishment she can get it 100 years in Reikai prison."

"What's the best?"

"She can become the 5th tantei."

"Isn't Genkai a tantei?"

"No, she just accompanied you for the tournament."

"Alright." Yusuke put his communicator away. He stood up and left the room.

Walking a few doors down, he knocked on Kurama's bedroom door. Jauna answered, ushering him in.

"Koenma said that your punishment will be light."

"Good."

"We'll take you in tomorrow to see what it will be."

"Did he happen to say what it would be?"

"He said that it could be anywhere between 100 years in prison to becoming a tantei."

"I'd rather be a tantei."

Yusuke smirked, "Well, let's hope so."

"I'll pray to Inari that I get off light."

"Yeah. I'll go now." Yusuke left, wondering what was going to happen.

JAUNA'S POV-

I sit here beside Kurama's bed. He looks so much more peaceful now. It's never easy being a demon in a human body.

I've been asked why I call him Kurama. Just in case some people didn't notice, my name is Minakara _Kurama_. It's kind of odd to use our family name.

In truth, he only called me Mina if there was something wrong. Kuronue and I _never_ called him Youko unless there was something wrong. I call him Kurama and he calls me Kara.

As for my punishment, I will accept the consequences of my actions. I committed a crime, therefore I will be punished.

100 years in prison or 150 years as a tantei? I don't know. I could help with missions if I were a tantei. I also have a higher chance of dying. Not that I care, I've died before.

How about a little background? There were my parents. My real parents. They died when I was Kurama's age. My mother and father killed each other over a jewel (see Chinea no Tama). Their names were Katagiri and Katima Kurama.

Yep, the legendary Katagiri Kurama fathered the two most notorious thieves Makai has ever seen: Kara Kurama and her little brother Youko.

Many people don't know who I am. I was in the background. I was the one who took out security. Kurama and I would stage it so that it looked like he did it. No, I didn't betray him, it was his idea. He said that at least one of us had to live. Once we were dead, the silver kitsune race would be extinct. Only when we were caught did I become famous. That was they day that everyone found out that Youko Kurama had another partner. Hell, no one even knew he had a sister.

Now, the very thing that my parents killed each other over now resides within my soul. The Chinea no Tama, more commonly known as the Kitsune no Tama, is the whole reason for this. But that is for another story. Now, I need to sleep. I lay my head down as sleep settles in my troubled mind.

-()-

NORMAL POV-

Jauna rose with the sun. Kurama was still sleeping soundly.

Yusuke knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, Jauna. Koenma needs us to bring you in now."

"Kurama hasn't woken up yet."

"That's okay. You and I'll support him. Everyone else left early this morning. The portal will open in here, so we don't have to go very far." They sat Kurama up in his bed, placing one arm over a shoulder to support him while they waited.

"3, 2, 1..." The portal opened. They jumped in.

They arrived in Reikai instantaneously. Instead of appearing in Koenma's office, they arrived in a court room. Botan was waiting there for them, taking Jauna's place at Kurama's side. She and Yusuke took Kurama to a small bedroom outside the courtroom.

Jauna sat down in a small chair on the right side of the room. Koenma was sitting next to his father, King Enma. He stood up, leaving his podium, walking towards Jauna, "Minakara Kurama, you have been charged with 10 counts of 1st degree theft in Ningenkai, and the murder of one of the tantei. What do you plead?"

"I plead guilty of all charges. I have committed crimes and I am willing to accept the consequences. I only hope that the revival of said tantei does not count against me."

Koenma looked at her sadly, "I'm afraid it does." Jauna nodded.

"She cannot be punished for something that is not her fault." Everyone in the room turned around.

Kurama was standing in the doorway.

"What do you mean," asked Koenma.

"She didn't know. I didn't tell her who I was until the damage was done. It is my fault."

King Enma stood up, "Very well! The judgment is decided. 150 years as a Reikai Tantei. The conditions apply identical to Hiei's and Kurama's: do not kill humans or commit any more crimes, or you will find yourself in prison followed by eternity in Limbo! Dismissed."

-End-

I know it's a little short, but I wanted to end it here. If I get enough reviews, I may have the next chapter up by Christmas.


	7. Don't Mess with Us!

Return to the Makai

Thanks Renard Roux and Elementfoxoffire. You keep this fic alive, even if I keep going anyway. I've been notified that I update too much, so the next chapter won't be posted for a while. Maybe, oh, around the middle of January... if I can wait that long.

Note to Renard Roux: I'm glad you like my story. It's good to have reviewers who appreciate my writing. I even read and review yours. Keep yours going, too. Same goes for Elementfoxoffire.

There is going to be a bit of Japanese. I will put the English in parenthesis beside it.

Disclaimer: Exactly the same as in the last 6 chapters. The only difference: I own Sashika now, too.

-Don't Mess with Us-

The next day marked the beginning of Jauna's 150 year sentence. Lucky for her, Koenma was getting ready to introduce a new case. Five males and two females sat in Koenma's office. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Jauna and Botan were listening to Koenma discuss his most recent assignment, "Okay, there is a female demon running around killing humans. She obviously knows about all of you because her attacks have been centered on your families. Kurama, she is the reason your mother died. Jauna, she killed your parents and siblings. Your mission is to kill her. She is a B-class wind shinobi. Her name is Sashika. She has no family or friends. She is extremely cold- hearted and won't hesitate to kill you if you take your eyes off of her. Her only recorded friend disappeared years ago and there's no name. You'll all leave right away."

Jauna nodded, "Am I going on this mission?"

"Yes, you are. You are both to stay human. Transforming will flash an alert to the whole Makai that you have been reunited."

A portal opened and the five tantei jumped in.

Arriving in Makai, the three demons put themselves on immediate watch. This was one of the nastier parts of Makai. Jauna and Kurama knew this area very well. They had been here on many raids. It was very easy to get away since the entire area was full of crime.

The three demons sensed a ki with the signature of a wind shinobi. They walked into a nearby building, which looked like a bar. Once inside, Kuwabara took over and tried to pick out the distinct youki signature of a female wind master. He picked up on one and it was moving. Apparently it knew they were there, and it didn't like it very much. Just as they were ready to chase, Jauna caught wind of another kaze shinobi, "Hey, guys. There's another one. It's moving the other way. Let's split up. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, go to the left. Kurama and I will go to the right. Send a telepathic signal if you find her. Let's go!" The kitsunes ran out the fire exit while the others ran out the main entrance.

(Okay a note to avoid confusion- Jauna and Kurama are group one. The others are group two.)

GROUP ONE-

Kurama and Jauna got outside, following the ki to the alleyway. There was a brick wall at the end making it impossible to escape. As the two got closer, the ki got weaker. When they reached the wall, it was completely gone.

"Apparently, this was not our target," said Kurama.

"That must mean that the others are after Sashika. Let's go find them."

"Let them know we are coming."

Jauna nodded, 'Hiei, the ki source that we were chasing was false. We are on our way to you. Give us a signal to your position.'

'Hn, fine.' The connection broke and the two kitsunes ran around the building.

A blue light shot up in the sky. Yusuke had shot off his spirit gun. Jauna led Kurama towards the source, reaching them in about 10 seconds. They skidded to a stop.

A voice called out from the shadows, "Very good. You all managed to eliminate my distraction. My name is Sashika, but I'm sure you know all about me." She stepped out of the shadows. She had snow white hair and dark brown eyes. She stood about 6' tall. She wore a white tunic with a brown sash. She had white gloves that covered her hands. She snickered, "I suppose the Reikai thinks I'm dangerous, ne?"

"Sou da (That's right.). You are a kaze shinobi (wind master), sou desu ne (That's right, isn't it)?"

"Hai, sou da. Atashi desu abunai (Yes, that's right. I am dangerous)."

"You have no idea who you're up against," yelled Yusuke.

"Oh, but I do. As a matter of fact, I knew what was going to happen as soon as I killed Kurama's beloved mother. Koenma told you that she died in a car crash. True, but she was blown off the road."

Jauna looked angry, "After everything I did for you all those years ago and this is how you repay me?"

"Yes, Kara. You have my undying gratitude. I made sure your family knew that. Your parents always knew there was something different about you."

"You have destroyed the things that those two cared about. You killed their loved ones. For that, you will surrender your life," yelled Yusuke.

"Stay out of this! It is no concern of yours!"

"I'm afraid it is," chimed Hiei, "You mess with one tantei, you mess with all five. You mess with Kurama and you mess with me. Now prepare to meet the wrong end of my katana!" He leapt forward, drawing his weapon. He was met by an equally strong wind. He was pushed back, landing on his feet several feet away.

"Ha ha! No little runt of a demon like you can stop me!" A blast of wind picked up the tantei and threw them backwards. They hurtled into a cement wall 100 feet from their original positions. Kurama, Hiei and Jauna were out cold. Yusuke was barely hanging on and Kuwabara just stumbled before finally slumping to the ground. The dust was starting to settle, but Sashika had already escaped. Yusuke managed to regain full consciousness. He stood up, noticing his companions, lying unconscious at the base of the wall. He walked over to Kurama, shaking him slightly. This was no 2 minute knock out. These four were going to be out for a while.

"Botan appeared out of nowhere on her oar, "Come on, Yusuke. I will help you take them to Reikai." Yusuke put Kurama on the oar and slumped Hiei over his own shoulder. Ayame and Hinageshi appeared to help, loading Kuwabara and Jauna on their oars and flew for Reikai. Yusuke was teleported. He arrived in the spirit world with an unconscious hikoorime on his shoulder.

-End-

That was short, I know, but I have that written that way for a reason. I don't know it, but it's for a reason. Just remember, the next update won't be for a while.

Goodbye and Merry Christmas!

-or-

Happy Hannukah!

-or-

Happy Kwanza!

-or-

Anything else you may be celebrating before New Year's!

Bye!


	8. Unconscious Help

Return to the Makai

Hello, everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really wanted to wait for this chapter, but I couldn't, so I decided to start now. Here I sit, at 5: 12 PM on Friday, December 31, 2004, writing this story.

Here is your update, Renard Roux. I just couldn't do it. I'm too loyal to this story. I actually have something going. You are very loyal to this particular one aren't you? I know what you are going through. I hate it when someone wants to wait forever to update their story. You don't have to wait any longer.

I'm glad you have reviewed, Brittany. How's everything going at your dad's?

I'm happy you like it, Bomb-O-Maniac. I think it's my best story.

And Elementfoxoffire, yes I thought it was evil, too.

I'm very surprised. This fic has gone to a completely different course from where I intended. I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

All disclaimers apply. The only characters I own are the ones I have made up. Please ask permission before using either character.

-Unconscious Help-

Yusuke was wandering in and out of the little room that contained his unconscious friends. He was getting ready, for the tenth time, to leave the room when he heard a groan. He turned around and saw Kuwabara stirring. Sitting up, he looked around, "I guess I'm the first to wake up, huh?" Yusuke nodded.

"They," Yusuke pointed to the three demons in front of him, "took the brunt of the blast. But being demons, they should heal soon." No sooner had he said that did Kurama stir. He sat up.

"How long have we been out?"

"About an hour." Kurama stood up and walked over to Jauna's bedside. He brushed a few stray brown locks from her face. Her sky blue eyes were still closed. Her ki level was low, suggesting that she was the target of the attack.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, you guys should go downstairs. Koenma will probably need us for something and one of us will have to stay and watch these two," said Kurama.

"No need, Kurama. I'm awake," came Hiei's voice, "You guys go. I'll stay here with her." The other three conscious tantei nodded and left.

In Koenma's office, the three tantei stood before their boss. He was currently busy stamping papers, but found time to talk, "Botan informed me that the shinobi got away. That's fine. We can still catch her. What I'm worried about is Jauna. She seems to be in a –comatose type state. Her condition allows her to leave her body at will. Don't worry, she'll be fine. She may actually be able to help."

"How might that be," asked Kurama.

"She may be able to _taunt_ Sashika into surrendering."

"Astral projecting?"

"Yes."

"So what do we do, sit here and wait," asked Kuwabara.

"No, you guys have to find her."

"It would be best to just send a couple of us. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I will go. Hiei is with Kara," said Kurama.

"Alright, you two go. Send word once you find them." A portal opened, sending Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama into the Makai.

WITH HIEI-

Hiei sat by the little bed that Jauna had been placed in. Previously, her ki level had been low, but steady. Now, it was gone. She was still breathing, which ruled out the possibility that she was dead. What had happened? This was just a regular human body. It was... soulless. That's it! She had projected her soul out of her body. She must have gone to look for the demon. She had a calm feeling around her, meaning she probably hadn't found what she was looking for yet. He sat back in his window, waiting.

IN MAKAI-

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara had picked up on a plant master ki. Jauna must have already projected. It wasn't very far away. It also appeared to be moving towards another ki.

"Do you think she found her," asked Kuwabara.

"I don't think so," said Kurama, "That isn't a wind shinobi. She's chasing a- it feels like an electric ki." He listened and sensed, "She's stopped." They continued on until they arrived at the source of the ki. No one was there.

"What are you guys doing here," came a voice from the trees. The boys looked up. They couldn't see anyone in the thick foliage.

"We just got here. Come down and we'll all look together." Chuckling, the figure jumped down from the trees.

"Astral projection is very tiring, especially if you're already unconscious when you do it." Jauna stood up.

Kurama nodded, "Your body may not be here, but you are. That's all we need." Jauna chuckled again, this time it was in agreement with her brother.

They began walking around, hoping to find Sashika. She had obviously left the area because the bar and surrounding area showed no signs of the wind master. Their search led them for hours. Sashika seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth.

"Where is she," asked Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure. Can you track her," asked Kurama.

"No. We need someone who can track hidden youki."

Jauna stepped forward, "I can do that." She closed her eyes, standing extremely still, "Don't move. I can't find it if you are moving around." The rest of the group froze in their places. She continued searching. She noticed many E and D-class demons hiding from the stronger ones. No, she needed to go bigger. Blocking out everything below B-class, she set her sights on finding a wind master. There was no one local, no one within 5 miles. She was going to have to reach as far as she could, "There's no one here. I can reach further, but my power may exhaust quickly."

Kurama, recognizing the situation, moved to stand behind her. Yusuke moved in front, both boys ready to catch her should she use too much power.

Jauna reached out. 10 miles, no one. 15 miles, no one. She kept going. When she reached 150 miles, she noticed her power waning. She couldn't stop now, she was almost there. She felt a wind ki. Now all she had to do was pinpoint it. As she moved further, the ki grew stronger. There it was. Everything began to go black.

Kurama could feel Jauna's power fade. She was overexerting herself. Yusuke obviously knew this, too, because he had moved closer. She began to sway and go forwards. Kurama backed off, expecting her to fall into Yusuke. Her mouth opened, soundlessly forming the words, "200... miles... Sashika!" She slumped and fell backwards. She was caught in Kurama's unexpecting arms. He lost his footing and her weight pulled them both down. Yusuke knelt down and helped Kurama to his feet, "Do you know what she said?" Kurama nodded.

"Yes, she has located Sashika about 200 miles away. It will be a long journey. Let's start in the morning."

They set camp with a small fire and some sleeping bags. Kurama and Yusuke moved Jauna to her bed. Hiei took up residence in a nearby tree, having arrived later in the day and tracking them down. The others sat around the fire, talking.

"Will she be okay, Kurama," asked Yusuke.

"Yes, she'll be fine. She stretched herself too thin that time. Her limit is normally around 100 miles. She knows when to stop, though. She put herself in a coma once. She tried going 300 miles. It used too much power, taping into her life energy to do so. She'll be up and running again by morning."

Kuwabara just sat, staring into the fire. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation.

Hiei sat under his tree, watching. He kept a very close vigil over the group, ready to fight if need be. He knew full well that Kurama and the others could take care of themselves, but the girl couldn't. Hiei didn't care. She had brought that upon herself. Why should he care? Why, because she was Kurama's sister. If there was anything that Kurama showed more loyalty to or cared for more than his friends, it was his family; human and demon.

Kurama stood up and moved to the other side of the fire. He needed time to think. He had been going over a plan to find Sashika without her knowing. Now, he was thinking about the chain reaction that had landed them here. That chain reaction was started by the simple snapping of a piece of string. Everything started the night Kuronue died. Now that Kurama thought about it, it was kind of funny that that little red pendant led to these events.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Kurama turned to the speaker.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You look a little drained."

"Compared to you, Kara, no." Jauna had just awoken from her slumber. She walked over to the fire to join her brother.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Why we're here."

"Elaborate."

"I mean how we got stuck being human. I was thinking about how this all started."

"You mean Kuronue?"

"Yeah."

"Fate does some weird things, Kurama. That night started our destinies. Destiny reunited us."

"I'm glad it did. I've spent the last 17 years wondering about what may have happened to you."

"Do you know how I felt? I promised Mama I'd take care of you. A kitsune isn't supposed to break a promise!"

"I'm safe now."

"If you think being a tantei is safe, sure."

"It's not my ideal job."

"Who would have thought it?"

"Thought what?"

"The Great Youko Kurama becoming a Reikai agent."

"You obviously don't know the whole story."

"Care to tell?"

"My mother was sick. She was dying and I wanted her to live. Hiei and I, along with another demon, broke into the Reikai vault and stole 3 items: the conjuring blade, the soul sucking orb and the forlorn hope. The forlorn hope was supposed to grant any wish at the cost of the user's life. Yusuke, having already caught us, came with me when I made the wish. The plan was that I would give it to him after the wish was granted. He interfered with the process, causing the mirror to spare both our lives. Mother recovered and my punishment was to serve as a tantei for 150 years. When you killed me, my crime was forgiven and my record cleared. I don't even have to be here."

"Oh." Kurama stood up and moved to his sleeping area. Lying down, he looked at his sister, "Good night."

"Good night." Jauna remained by the fire, thinking.

'I don't really blame him. I would was to save my mother, too. Sashika will pay for what she has done to us!' She stoked the fire, preparing for a long night of planning.

-End-

How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. It took me all day to do this, because I kept leaving the house.

Time completed: 6:10 PM- Saturday, January 01, 2005


	9. Obstacle Course

Return to the Makai

Thanks to all of my reviewers. Keep it up!

Small warning: There won't be very detailed action in this because I wrote it while I had the flu, so my brain was fried.

**-Obstacle Course Part One: Doppelgangers-**

Jauna sat by the fire, planning on a way to get to Sashika. The young wind master probably already knew that they had found her. She would most likely have traps set to throw them off course.

Night went quickly with dawn approaching soon. Jauna would tell everyone else her theory when they woke up. The fire had died down hours ago, leaving everyone in the dark. Little did they know, Sashika's first trap was making its way towards their encampment.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST-

A dark figure was making her way to the tantei. She had the same features as Jauna. Her clothes were exactly the same as Jauna's. She ran through the forest, thinking about her mission.

'I received specific orders from Sashika- sama. My name is Jauna Reiana. I am 5' 9" tall with brown hair and blue eyes. I am a 14 year old human who lives in the demon world. Yes, that's right, I'm a copy; a doppelganger. My job is to trick the group into thinking that I am her. There are a few problems with this job: I don't have her powers and since I'm _not_ her, I can't _be_ her. I mean Kara, of course. I am not a fox demon. It will be difficult to prove myself to them. I hope I don't have to. My main job is to throw them off track. I keep running. I'm close, they are near. Jauna is awake. I'll have to rest for now.'

BACK TO THE CAMP-

Jauna raised her guard immediately. She had sensed another person in the forest. Right now, it was stationary. She could feel that there was someone. There were eyes watching her. It wasn't Sashika. This person was a weaker demon, possibly D-class. The others would be up soon, the sun was rising. She gathered a little bit of the leftover food and built a new fire, using her power to do so. She placed the food in a pan and slowly cooked it. The fumes were wafted to the sleeping tantei as the wind picked up.

Kurama was the first to stir. He sat up, smelling the breakfast cooking. He crawled over the blankets and over to his sister. Grabbing a pan, he helped to cook the meal. They sat quietly, waiting for the rest of the group to wake.

"You seem to have something on your mind, Kara. What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Sashika. I figure that if she knows where we are, she'll set traps for us. We need to be on our guard"

"I agree."

The others awoke quickly, allowing them to eat warm food instead of cold food. They dressed in their normal fighting clothes and packed away the campsite.

Everyone set off, hoping to reach Sashika before she reached them. They hadn't walked very far when a girl stepped out of the thicket next to the path. She remained in shadow.

"Who are you," yelled Kurama.

"What do you mean 'Who am I?' I'm Kara."

"That's not possible. Kara is right here."

The stranger stepped forward, "That girl is an imposter. She snuck in during the night and kidnapped me."

Kurama turned from the speaker to the real Kara.

"How do we tell," asked Kuwabara.

"Ask them something that the only Kara would know," said Hiei.

"What was Kara's nickname for Kuronue?"

"Nue-kun," said the imposter. Kurama nodded.

"What was our danger code?"

'Danger code,' thought the imposter. The real Kara seized her chance.

"Youko for you and Mina for me." Kurama nodded again. Now it was time for the ultimate question.

"What single item caused the death of our parents?"

"Mother's pride," said the imposter.

"No, it was the Kitsune no Tama. (Chinea no Tama)" Kurama nodded once more. Using his hidden ki, he grew the grass and impaled the imposter.

"You fail," he said.

The group continued on.

(Okay, this was a little short, so I added a second part.)

**-Part Two: Ninjas!-**

"Plan A failed, Sashika-sama," said a voice from behind Sashika.

"I'm aware of that."

"What shall we do?"

"Send in the ninjas."

WITH THE MISSION-

The group had been walking for several hours. As they left the forest, they felt a surprising ki fluctuation nearby. It was moving fast.

"What's that nasty feeling I'm getting," asked Kuwabara.

"There are five demons headed our way. No, scratch that: they're ninjas," answered Jauna. Hiei rolled his eyes at the lack of confidence that Jauna showed; not to mention the sheer sarcasm in which she spoke.

"Stop joking around, onna. You've caused enough problems!"

"No, I think she's right, Hiei," said Kurama.

Turning around to look back into the forest, the group noticed 5 shadowed figures swiftly coming their way.

"We can each take one," said Yusuke. The tantei readied their weapons, waiting for their adversaries to reach them. There was one ninja for each element. Jauna would fight earth, Kurama would fight water, Hiei would fight fire, Yusuke would fight wind, and Kuwabara would fight spirit. The ninjas were weak, not having reached shinobi strength yet. The earth ninja arrived first and Jauna stepped forward. She cracked her rose whip at him, knocking his grass blade out of his hand. The ninja looked surprised at the site of, not one, but two earth shinobi. (yes, in this story, Kurama and Kara are considered shinobi because they control their element and their bodies are built for fighting. Kara is also a Quest Class because she can create and manipulate her powers.) He instantly recognized the only two humans who could wield those weapons. Bowing, he said, "Master Kurama and Mistress Kara." He leapt away.

The wind ninja arrived next. Yusuke stepped forward to face his opponent. A gust of wind met him as he prepared his spirit gun. He slid backwards, but was otherwise unfazed by the blast. He charged up to full power. The ninja prepared another attack, but never got to fire. Yusuke beat him to it. The ninja disintegrated in mid air. The dust settled, revealing the water ninja. His face was showing a bit of pain. Kurama had a smirk on his face and his hand was outstretched as if he had just thrown something.

The ninja had a rose embedded in his shoulder. Realizing who his opponent was, the ninja turned and ran. He didn't get very far because his body suddenly exploded in a rainbow of color. A pile of flowers landed on the ground. Kurama turned around and joined his sister, smirking.

The ninja of fire arrived next. Hiei stepped forward to meet his adversary.

"Well, Forbidden Child, we meet at last. I have heard a lot about you and I feel honored to be sent to fight you."

With fists blazing, Hiei and the ninja met in mid air. When the two powers collided, the noise sounded like that of a thunder crack. The two fighters landed on the ground. Hiei stood unfazed, looking at the ninja who was panting heavily. They stared at each other for several seconds before the ninja slumped over, overwhelming by the power of the attack. The spirit ninja, having seen his comrades fall, turned and ran, disappearing into the forest.

-End-

I hope you enjoy this. I am having problems with this story.

Next on Return to the Makai:

The gang has finally managed to arrive at Sashika's lair.


	10. Declaration of War

Return to the Makai

Thanks to all of my reviewers. This is taking a while because I have to plan the huge event that is coming up in the story. I have a new character coming into the story that my friend came up with, so expect to see her soon.

**-The War-**

A large castle loomed in the distance. They stopped. Kurama walked over to his sister, "Kara, we need to be cautious."

Hiei turned around, "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"We need to be cautious."

"When don't we?"

"We have to get there undetected. Someone needs to distract the guards while the rest of us enter the castle and clear a path. That way, in case the first wave fails, the second should get there."

"Who will make up the first wave," asked Yusuke.

"Well, it'd probably have to be me, Kurama and Hiei since we have experience. You and Kuwabara can join later. You two distract the guards," said Jauna.

"Okay." The tantei continued on towards the castle. Kurama, Jauna and Hiei hid near the entrance while Yusuke and Kuwabara began attacking the guards. As they fought, they pulled them further away from the front area.

Jauna went first. Materializing her bow and arrows, she set 5 and shot. The 3 security cameras exploded. Once the security system was down, she waved her hand to give her partners the go ahead to join her. The three demons snuck up to the front door. Kurama stepped in front, pulling out a small seed from his hair. Feeding it a small bit of youki, Kurama stuck the now 3 inch long vine into the door to determine the type and complexity of the lock. It was a simple, human-made lock. Kurama snickered, "This is such an easy one! Do you have a paper clip?" Jauna nodded, pulling out a large paper clip, "My parents used to lock the keys inside the house. I used this to pick the lock on the front door." Kurama took the paper clip and straightened it out. He stuck it into the lock hole, twisting and turning until he heard the telltale click. He turned the handle and they walked inside.

MEANWHILE-

Yusuke and Kuwabara had successfully managed to lure the 10 guards away from the front entryway. Obviously, the guards inside the castle had been alerted because once the first 10 were down, more came outside. Most of them were relatively weak. The two tantei used their powerful weapons to obliterate half of the remaining guards.

'I hope they don't get caught.'

INSIDE-

The three demons noticed the commotion. Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to have their hands full. Kurama turned to Hiei, "Go help them. They need you more than we do." Hiei nodded.

"Don't get caught. I don't want to tell your mother why her son never came home from the 'science fair.'" He ran back outside, joining the two in the front gardens.

"It's just me and you," said Jauna.

"Just like old times."

"Let's just hope that this doesn't end up like the last time we went on a raid alone." They walked around the castle, looking for the room where Sashika was. They had reached the library when they heard a voice.

"Don't bother looking. I've already found you."

Kurama and Jauna turned around.

Sashika stood leaning against the very doorway the two kitsunes had just entered. She had a scroll of paper in her hand. Jauna stepped forward, causing Kurama to put his hand on her shoulder in concern. She shook her head, looking down. She turned her head, giving Kurama the 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' look. He nodded and removed his hand.

Sashika extended her arm, handing the scroll to Jauna, who unrolled it.

She read it a few times before finally saying, "We don't have anything to do with this decision. You would have to contact Koenma."

"That's why I gave it to you. You have direct links to him. Give him that note. I'm declaring war on the Reikai. I expect the tantei to be there. We each assemble a small group of fighters. The war will be fought tournament style. Gather 10 fighters. More details will be discussed tomorrow when the fight starts." She turned to walk away, calling off the guards.

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"She WHAT!"

"She declared war on us, Yusuke. We have to do this," said Jauna. Kurama and Hiei looked on in concern as Jauna explained the situation to Koenma and the others.

"The only question is: Who will fight?"

"Well, you guys, of course. Botan and I will go. I will be on portal duty. Kurama, you can get your old pal, Yomi. That just leaves one more person," said Koenma.

"I will." Kurama's eyes opened wide in shock. Among the tantei were the girls. Shiori had volunteered herself to fight.

"No, you can't," said Kurama. Shiori stood up, "Yes I can and I will. Shuichi, I can help." Kurama nodded. Koenma had told her about Kurama and his past while they were gone in Makai. Now, she was volunteering to fight by her son's side.

"What can you do, Shiori," asked Koenma.

"I don't know. I'm sure I could learn to harness energy. I know I can help. They can't kill me if I'm already dead."

Koenma pulled out Shiori's files. He sifted through paper, looking for something. When he found it, he said, "It appears you do have a power. It has been in your family line for centuries, but we may be unable to unlock it. You and Kurama follow me to the hall." Mother and son stood up to join Koenma in the hallway.

"What type of power does she have?"

"Well, it almost looks like your power rubbed off on her, but it's been in her family for centuries."

"What do you mean?"

"Shiori has control over certain species of plants. Apparently, you would have had this power even if you were a normal human, Kurama. You being here just helped awaken her power."

"So you mean my mother is a demon?"

"No, she is a human with spiritual energy. I've borrowed her from heaven so that she can join us. I'm actually thinking about resurrecting her. Anyway, you need to show her how to use her power. Show her how to use a rose whip. She could make a great asset to the team." Kurama nodded. They walked back into the office. Koenma sat down at his desk, "Okay, you are all dismissed. Shiori, I will allow you to return to your house while I review your case. You and Kurama can train and maybe Jauna will join in."

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

"Why are we standing in front of the rose bush?"

"You always asked me why the roses disappear. Now, I will tell you." He pulled a rose off of the bush. Shiori cringed, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"I've been using these for thousands of years. I've learned to hold them using the thorns as a grip. My hands aren't poked, but I can still hold it." He handed Shiori the rose and pulled another one off the bush, "Now, imagine all your energy going through your arm and into the rose." As he said this, his rose began to reform. The petals disappeared and the stem grew until it looked like a whip with thorns. He looked at Shiori, who was concentrating hard. Her rose had started glowing which, until she learned to hide her ki better, was perfectly normal. The petals fell off and the stem grew several feet. Kurama smiled, "Okay, now I'll show you how to use it. All you have to do is crack it." He flicked his wrist, cracking the whip, "You will always know what to do. In a fight, your opponent doesn't give you time to think. Instinct kicks in. Now, we will start the real training. I will show you defensive postures."

"I'll help." Jauna jumped down from the tree, "You shouldn't test your mother before she has even cracked her whip. I'll help you show her." She materialized her rose. Shiori looked confused. Jauna noticed, "I'm what is known as the Quest Class. I can create my weapons and many of them I can manipulate. She formed a rose whip. Shiori watched as the two demons positioned themselves.

"Okay, first we're going to show you how to block an attack from another whip." Kurama cracked his whip. Jauna raised hers to meet his in mid-air. Hers hit his, wrapping around it. The two whips fell to the ground. Jauna contracted her whip, turning it back into a rose. It disappeared. Kurama turned to Shiori, "Now, I will show you how to block a sword attack." Jauna held her hands in front of her, concentrating. A katana in its sheath appeared in her hand. She placed the sheath on the ground and held the katana in front of her. She lunged for Kurama, swinging her katana hard. She brought it down, aiming for his chest. His rose whip came up and caught her katana before she could hit him. Jauna landed on the ground. She held her hand in front of her again. The sheath levitated and floated to her hand. She sheathed the katana and it disappeared. Kurama reversed the transformation on his rose whip and placed the rose in his hair.

"Okay, we're done showing you. I hope you can protect yourself tomorrow. Now, imagine all of your energy leaving the rose." Shiori nodded, concentrating. Her whip glowed and shrank. When the stem reached its original length, the petals reappeared. Kurama smiled at her.

"We think you are a quick learner, mom."

"I haven't done anything, Shuichi."

"Do you know what we did?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand how to do it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you should be able to fight just fine." Shiori nodded. She stretched out her hand to give Kurama the rose, but he politely pushed away her hand, "You keep it. It's your weapon." They walked into the house and washed up. Shiori began to cook dinner.

-End-

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The war will start next chapter, but it will be small. There will be a few minor battles and a couple huge fights that DO result in death. It will be more or less a tournament, though. I don't have enough fighters to have a real war.

See you next chapter!


	11. Battle One: Yusuke vs Sihjo

Return to the Makai

Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. Keep reading!

Quick note: Some fights will be extremely short. Each chapter is one fight, so some chapters will only be a couple of pages long. The final battle will be a double battle and will be longer.

Warnings: Character death. Several main characters and several OC's will die. Don't flame if I character you like dies, it's a part of the story. It's necessary for the plot.

- Battle 1: Yusuke vs. Sihjo-

Team Urameshi was gathered around Koenma's desk. Kurama, Jauna, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai, Botan and Shiori were preparing to receive the instructions that Sashika was supposed to send.

"Okay, before we go over Sashika's instructions, we need to figure out a few things. We need a commander. I would like Kurama to do that. We have plenty of healers. Yukina is not here, but she will be one. Genkai, Kurama, Jauna and Botan will also be healers when they are not fighting. Here is the paper for Sashika's instructions. Her main priority included battles. She wants to fight Kara. She has a fighter for Kurama, too. She didn't say who it is, but I have a feeling that it's someone we don't like. She said that they will be coming to Japan. They want to fight in the Ningenkai."

Yusuke looked up from the paper that he was holding, "You mean she's gonna bring her little grudge to the human world and put our families lives in danger? I won't allow that. We'll just have to stop her before she does any damage."

"Yes, you will. I believe that the portal she uses will be located just outside the southern edge of Tokyo. Kurama, I believe that's where you and your mother live."

"Yes, but it depends on the area."

"Well, I do know that there is a supermarket right down to road from there. It's a large, empty field right next to a white house."

"Oh, Shuichi, that's our house!" Shiori's eyes were wide in surprise. Kurama looked down, not responding to his mother's statement. Everyone could feel the tension building up as their arena was revealed. Without looking up, Kurama asked, "How will we avoid alerting the humans?"

"I can put up a barrier," said Jauna.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go," said Koenma.

KURAMA'S POV-

I fear for the safety of my friends, mother, sister and myself. Looking back on the group discussion, I wonder who Sashika's mystery fighter is. It probably has something to do with my past, since she was an old friend of Kara's. I don't know. I stay calm, but deep down, I'm terrified. We sit at my house, waiting for Sashika to arrive from Makai. Mother has the television on and everyone except for Hiei, Kara & I are watching it. They are watching some show about some Italian cities from millennia ago. I believe Jauna called it 'Pompeii.' (I was watching this while I wrote this part of the chapter) I watch the large lot beside our house, waiting for our fate to play out. Jauna whispers in my ear in the kitsune language, "I can feel through the portal. They are near."

I whisper back, "Okay, let's get the fighters outside and keep the healers in here. Set up the barrier." Jauna nodded, walking to the TV room to tell the others.

REGULAR POV-

Kurama and Hiei were outside first, followed by Shiori, Jauna, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma. Botan and Genkai helped set up inside for the healers before joining the other fighters outside. A blue hole appeared between two of the trees in the yard. Sashika appeared, walking through the portal and into the yard. She was followed by several demons. One fighter was cloaked. He was obviously Sashika's mystery fighter for Kurama. They stopped several feet away from the Reikai fighters.

Sashika held her hand out to her side and a demon stepped forward, "The first fight will be Yusuke vs. Sihjo."

Yusuke stepped up, glaring at Sihjo. Sihjo had short black hair, one brown eye and was very short. He wore a loincloth- type garment that was green. He carried several small daggers at his waist. Everyone else moved to the sides to give the fighters room. Sihjo drew a dagger from his right side. He made the first move, lunging at Yusuke. The spirit detective dodged the demon's attack. Yusuke began to charge up his spirit gun, hoping that Sihjo would stay still long enough for him to get a clear shot. The kappa-like demon was circling his opponent. Yusuke began to do the first thing that came to mind: he began walking towards the barrier. He cornered himself in a corner where two pieces of fence met. Sihjo stopped moving and faced his opponent, "You backed yourself into a corner. What do you expect to do now?"

Yusuke put his hand down. His energy stopped channeling into his finger. He charged up the spirit wave. (I don't know how this goes, so bear with me.) His energy began to accumulate in his hand. Sihjo stared, trying to figure out what Yusuke was doing.

Yusuke shouted, "SPIRIT WAVE!" He sent the blast toward Sihjo. Yells of pain could be heard through the blinding light. The screams got quieter. The light began to die down, revealing a stunned demon. He gave a final cry before exploding in a blast of blue light.

Sashika had a look of surprise in her eyes. She had not expected that fight to end so quickly.

Meanwhile, Koenma and Botan were at the portal, trying to close it before any more demons came through. They already had too many demons above upper B-class. Right now, Botan was swinging her bat at a couple of demons trying to go through. Something wasn't right about these two. They felt like lower S-class demons, but they looked so weak. They managed to squeeze through. Koenma then stepped in front, holding his hands up in martial arts position. The demons both picked a blade of grass. This worried Botan. She looked over by the fighters. Kurama and Jauna were there, so who were the two creatures in front of her? Only fox demons could control plants and they_ rarely_ got any more powerful than C-class. The only species capable of reaching S-class was the youko species and the two kitsune tantei were the last of their kind.

While Botan pondered, Koenma tried to fight off the angry demons. They were advancing on him with grass swords. Botan screamed as Koenma's cry filled the air.

-End Chapter-

Can anyone guess who the two mystery demons are? Can anyone guess who Sashika's fighter is? Well, we'll find out next time on: Double Battle: Kara and Kurama vs. Sashika and the Mystery Fighter.


	12. The Double Battle: Kara and Kurama vs Sa...

Return to the Makai

Chapter 12

This is going to be longer. How long? I don't know. The three mystery demons from last chapter will be revealed this chapter. The beginning is a little messed up, but it's part of the plot. Bear with me. I had to put a little break in there. I had to do something before the war, but I forgot so I'm doing it now.

Warning: Character Death. Several main characters and OC's will die. Please don't flame if it's a character you like. It's all essential. I need to kill these characters. Also, there is a part that goes really fast, because my action sequences stink. You really have to pay attention.

Disclaimer: I own only Sashika, Kara, and two of the three mystery demons. Kiko/ Rajika belongs to my friend Andrea.

Note to Woodsmaster, yes, if that is who I think you are talking about, you are right. It's not ruining it if you already know, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**-Double Battle: Kara and Kurama vs. Sashika and the Mystery Fighter-**

Night fell on the Human World. Since the barrier was up, street lights could not shine into the battle area. Sashika, understanding that they couldn't fight anymore tonight, postponed on the last battle until tomorrow. Her fighters set up camp in the yard and the surviving members of Team Urameshi went inside Kurama's house. The fighters all went to the sitting area, where they sparked a conversation.

"Now that Koenma's gone, we must be more cautious," said Kurama. Jauna nodded her agreement.

"Yes, with him gone, we'll have to be more careful not to get ourselves killed. The Reikai will be in chaos now that the prince is dead."

Yusuke, who was sleeping on the couch, unconsciously mumbled, "Stupid! Koenma no baka!" Hiei stared at the sleeping detective. Jauna moved over to the window, "Hey, guys, Sashika's gathering more fighters. It looks like there are about 50 totals. Instead of an organized tournament, this may turn into a bar brawl."

"That will make it all the more dangerous for us," said Kurama. He looked over at his mother in concern. Shiori looked up with puffy red eyes.

"I agree, Shuichi. But I think we should all not worry about this now and go to bed."

Each member of the team stood up one by one to go to bed. When only Kurama and Jauna remained, along with Yusuke on the couch, they began talking.

"Kara, I want you to be careful. Your fight with her is tomorrow. She may only be a B-class, but she is still capable of killing you."

"I agree. This fight will be difficult. Let's get some rest." The two kitsunes walked up to their rooms for the night.

-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I

Morning came quickly for the tired souls sleeping in the Minamino house. One such soul, Yusuke Urameshi, awoke slowly. The sounds were wonderful. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. He opened his eyes.

"AAAHHHH!"

His scream awoke everyone in the house. The person standing over him also screamed and fell backwards into the chair opposite the couch. Hiei, Kurama and Jauna were the first to arrive downstairs.

"What's wrong, Yusuke," asked Kurama.

"It-they-she," Yusuke stuttered. Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder to calm him down. Jauna turned to the stranger in the chair, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kiko Hanasaki."

"Don't I know you," asked Kurama.

"Yes, indeed. I'm your neighbor, Kurama."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know how much more than that. I'm actually not human."

"I didn't know there was another de," started Yusuke. Jauna interrupted, "I've heard of another demon in the area. What is your name?"

"I already told you."

"I mean your real name."

"Rajika, why?"

"I knew it! All this time you've been living here?" Kiko nodded. The rest of the group groggily made their way downstairs. Shiori slowly sat down on the couch next to Yusuke and Kurama, "Shuichi, it's early. Did something happen?"

"Yusuke just got a bit of a scare, mother. That's all." Shiori looked over at the girl sitting in the chair. She looked about 16 years old. She had straight brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had brown eyes and wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans and a blue jean jacket.

"Tell us about you powers," said Shiori.

"Well, I am a water spirit. My human name, for those of you who weren't here, is Kiko Hanasaki. My demon name is Rajika. I've lived next door to the Minamino family for my entire human life.

"I noticed that there seems to be something going on. You have a war, ne?"

"Yes, we are fighting a group of demons who have declared war on the Reikai. The final fight is today," said Kurama.

"Oh, what can I do?"

"I think it will be best if you stayed here with the healers."

"Okay, I'll help everyone in here."

Kurama looked out the window. Sashika and her fighters were already standing in the yard. Kurama turned to his fellow fighters, "The enemy is in place." They walked out the back door hastily. They faced their enemy, with Jauna facing Sashika and Kurama facing the mystery fighter. The two demons from the portal stood behind the two evil fighters. Sashika was the first to speak, "I think we should change a little bit. I don't really want to fight humans. You understand?"

"We wholly agree," said Jauna.

Jauna and Kurama made their transformations. This caused the two demons behind Sashika to become surprised. The female stepped forward to Kara, "My dear, it's been so long."

'That voice sounds so familiar. Is it-' "Mama?" The creature nodded. Muttering something that only the two tantei could understand, her appearance began to change. The male demon was doing the same thing. The shape-shifting demons stood in front of the two kitsunes now in their true forms. This angered Sashika, "What! You never told me about this! I would have never allowed you had I known who you were!"

Her reasons for anger were understandable. Not knowing their true identities, Sashika had recruited Katima and Katagiri, Kara and Kurama's real parents. The Kurama family had been reunited at last. Sashika ran forward, pushing Katagiri and Katima aside. She tried landing a punch, but the swift, graceful fox demoness dodged. That's when all 50 demons on Sashika's side began to attack.

Kurama called to Shiori, "Go inside! We'll take it from here!" She nodded before running back inside. Now, the tantei were outnumbered 10 to 1, excluding Kara and Kurama.

The rampage continued.

Each man on the team fought hard.

Yusuke took out several demons with his shot gun.

Kuwabara managed to cut down a few with his spirit sword, but was hit by the sword of an opponent. He managed to get back to the house for help, but his condition did not look good.

Hiei used combinations of fire, speed and sword techniques to kill about a dozen demons before finally passing out in the mist of a demonic poison gas. Genkai tried to help him get help, but was struck down and killed in the process.

Yusuke flew through a tree, falling to the ground unconscious.

Botan helped get the tantei to the house to be healed. She stayed there to help.

The only two tantei left were Kara and Kurama. Several of Sashika's demons still stood, but the majority were dead of dying. They all stood looking at their master. She and her mystery man were ready to fight. The cloaked demon pulled off the garment, tossing it aside.

Kurama's eyes widened in fear and surprise, "Karasu..."

"Hm- doesn't this look familiar. We've been through this before, have we not?" Karasu smiled.

The four fighters raced toward each other, clashing in the middle. Katima and Katagiri stood by the portal, watching their children fight to the death. They knew they must leave, but what kind of parents would leave their kids in a situation like that? Not these parents.

Kara and Sashika were doing martial arts hand –to- hand techniques instead of using demon power. Punch after punch was thrown and blocked. Kara finally managed to get a hit in, winding Sashika with a punch to her diaphragm. While she tried to regain her breath, Kara took the opportunity to draw her silver rose. Everyone on the battle field knew what this meant. Kara now had the upper hand in this fight.

Kurama and Karasu were also exchanging blows. They noticed what was going on and stopped their battle to watch.

Kara began to twirl her rose above her head, like Kurama would with his Rose Whip Thorn Wheel attack. She continued twirling until calling out, "Silver Shining Rose Whiplash!" She moved her arm down; the whip formed and lashed out. Sashika tried to dodge, but Kara was quicker. She caught her prey in the backlash of the attack. Normally, when a whip recoils, it comes straight back to its wielder. In Kara's case, this happens differently. When she cracked the whip, it began to recoil like it should. But instead of catching it, Kara sent it upwards, catching Sashika before finally calling it back like a yo-yo. What was left of Sashika landed on the ground. The price was high. That attack drained Kara of so much energy, she hardly had enough to keep standing. Kurama walked over to her, helping her stay standing. Before they reached the house, Kurama heard a voice behind him.

"Don't forget, Kurama. I'm still here." Kurama let go of Kara and turned around. Kara continued toward the house.

Karasu and Kurama had a brief stare-off before Karasu began pelting Kurama with bombs.

Kurama knew he was losing his strength. He returned to human form, hoping it would help. Kara, having the same idea, returned to her human body as well. She began to grow worried. She knew that Kurama wouldn't last another blow. She ran back, trying to get there before it was too late.

Karasu prepared the final blow. This time, he would kill Kurama. The kitsune was unprotected and unarmed. All he had to do was finish the job. He sent the ki blast towards the unsuspecting Kurama, who still could not see it in his human form. Jauna, however, could. She ran faster, reaching her brother in the knick of time. She pushed him aside.

The bomb hit her head on.

Katima and Katagiri yelled for their daughter's safety. They ran towards the blue light that had engulfed Jauna. When they got there, what they saw was horrifying. Jauna was bleeding heavily from several bomb sites on her body. Her screams of pain echoed throughout the barrier. The light vanished, allowing her battered body to crumple to the ground.

Kurama turned to Katima and her mate, "Mama, Papa, go. I will take it from here." The two elderly kitsunes nodded, turning away and vanishing into the portal.

Kurama looked at the demon standing in front of him. His eyes were full of sorrow and anger.

"You've killed my sister. I will show you no mercy," he snarled, "Your side has also killed Genkai, Koenma and Kuwabara and injured Yusuke and Hiei. You have put my family's life in danger." His hand reached into his hair, pulling out a rose. He jumped into the air, forming his rose whip. Before he could hit Karasu, a bomb exploded on his arm. This caused him to drop his whip. He landed softly back on the ground. He was feeling tired. He fell to the ground, barely conscious. If he didn't get help soon, he wouldn't make it. He could see someone approaching the lifeless body of his sister. Karasu was drawing closer to Kurama, getting ready to finish him off. The figure next to Jauna noticed this.

The last thing Kurama saw before slipping into unconsciousness was a flash of metal and a streak of red as Kiko attacked Karasu.

Everything went black.

-End-

How was that? Did you like it? I hope you did. I have either one or two chapters left. I haven't decided yet.


	13. Epilogue

Return to the Makai

Hm...what happened to my reviewers? I guess I'll have to find out why this isn't very popular. Oh, well. I'll live.

This is the last chapter. I'll be starting another story soon that is completely different from any of these. Look for it soon.

The ending is a little fast, because I wasn't feeling creative when I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it just the same.

Translations:

Kitsune youkai shoujo- fox demon girl (meaning Kara)

Majhakatia- dammit (random word I wrote down; supposed to be a silver kitsune word)

Shivlamaka- calm down (another random kitsune word)

-Epilogue-

"_Kurama, don't grieve." Who was that? Kurama looked up, his puffy eyes seeing the impossible. He was the only one. The others were dead. No, that wasn't right. He had been saved, but...Kara. She had been killed. Why was she here? He obviously wasn't on the battle field. He stared at the kitsune youkai shoujo in front of him. Her silver hair blew in the non-existent breeze and her warm, golden eyes showed sorrow and regret._

_Kurama's emerald eyes began to pick out several other figures surrounding him._

"_Who-what's-" Kara held up a hand to silence him, "I am not the only one who died, Kurama. Genkai, Koenma and Kuwabara died as a result of this war."_

"_What about Yusuke and Hiei?"_

"_They are sleeping peacefully. Their injuries have been healed."_

"_Am I- dead?"_

"_No, your body is in a coma. Your soul wants answers, Kurama." His soul? If Shuichi Minamino's soul was Kurama, then why did he still look like Shuichi? He took a look at himself again. Instead of his yellow fighting tunic, he was wearing his silver tunic; the same outfit that Kara was wearing. He noticed that his red locks were now silver. Kara walked closer and knelt down in front of him, "You are dying. Your body won't survive if you stay here!"_

_Kurama wasn't listening. He was lost in his thoughts. Kara did the only thing she could; she slapped him, "Majhakatia, Kurama! Look at yourself. Listen to me! Grieving will do nothing to bring me back! I'm dead!"_

_Kurama still ignored her. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook, "YOUKO KURAMA, WAKE UP! I'm dead. Makai to Kurama." She continued to shake him. He shut his eyes tight._

"Kurama, wake up!" Kurama's eyes opened. It was all a dream. Kiko had been shaking him for the past few minutes, "Kurama, you were screaming for Kara. You've been unconscious for several days." Kurama bolted up in his bed, "Kara, where is Kara?"

"She died, Kurama."

"I know that. Where is she?"

"The healers and I buried everyone on our side that died in the yard. I believe Kara is right where she fell."

Kurama bolted past Kiko and ran for the front door. He got outside and made it to the yard. He tried to remember where he was standing. Kiko joined him, walking ahead and stopping at a pile of rocks in the middle of the yard.

"Here she is, Kurama." Kiko went back inside.

Kurama knelt down, putting his hand on the ground next to the pile. Tears ran down his cheeks. They landed on the ground, mixing with his youki. In a few seconds there was a small rose bush there. The roses were a mixture of red, white and black. They were red because her blood had been spilled; white because she was still innocent and black because she had died in Kurama's place. He could hear a voice in his head, "Why do I have to keep telling you? Crying won't bring my back." Kurama nodded and stood up. He walked back into the house. Kiko stood inside waiting.

"Kurama-"

"Tell me what happened." Kiko began.

FLASHBACK (KIKO'S POV)-

I was standing in the house, watching the battle from the window. I watched as so many people fell. In 5 minutes, we had wiped out all but 7 demons; 5 fighters, Sashika and Karasu. Jauna and Kurama converted to their demon forms for this double fight. I saw Kara use her silver rose; a weapon that every demon had heard of. Sashika fell quickly to the most powerful weapon in Makai. Kurama and his sister began slowly limping towards the house. Karasu began talking to them, causing Kurama to turn around and walk back over to Karasu. Kurama didn't have a lot of strength left after having been bombed with dynamite. Both Kara and Kurama returned to human form; a fatal move.

Karasu's hands started to glow blue as he prepared to fire a huge bomb at Kurama. I could see Jauna make her way closer.

I stepped outside, summoning my water katana in case I needed to help. Jauna broke into a run, reaching Kurama first. She pushed him away just in time to be hit herself. I screamed and ran towards the 3 demons. The blue light disappeared and Jauna fell to the ground, her life force gone. Kurama yelled to two demons by the portal. They left, leaving Kurama to face Karasu. I finally made it to Jauna's side. I checked for a pulse and breathing, knowing full well that there was none. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Kurama was on the ground and Karasu was drawing closer to him. I had to act fast.

Laying Jauna down, I drew my katana and charged. I saw Kurama go limp, apparently exhausted. I attacked Karasu from behind, giving him no time to react. I thrust by katana into his back. It came out the other side, right through his heart. I pulled out my katana before letting him fall. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I sheathed my katana and went to check on Kurama. He was unconscious and, by the way his injuries looked, would most likely remain that way for a while. Botan joined my outside and helped me carry Kurama inside. We placed him on his bed.

We went back outside, hoping maybe we could still save her. Jauna still lay on the ground where I had left her. Botan placed her hand over Jauna's heart, "There is no heartbeat."

Hiei walked outside after just waking himself. He looked at me, "Her mind is blank. I'm afraid there is no bringing her back."

We buried her where she was.

REGULAR POV: END FLASHBACK

Kurama sat there, soaking in every word Kiko was saying. They had wanted to save her.

"You...tried..."

"Yes, we did. We hoped for the best, but she just didn't have enough energy left."

"If...I hadn't...if I could have..."

"There was nothing you could do."

"Kara is dead because I couldn't defend myself!"

"Kara is dead because she loved you. She put herself in harms way to protect her baby brother." Kiko pulled Kurama into a hug. He returned the favor, "Thank you."

"I'll be here for you." Kurama smiled, leaning forward into a kiss. They met in the middle. The two shared a long kiss before going to their rooms for the night.

"_Kurama..."_

"_..."_

"_Kurama, look at me." He did so. The figure standing there was Kara. She smiled, "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_You let me move on by finding peace."_

"_Kiko helped." Kara smiled. She looked into Kurama's eyes._

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Well...I-she's nice..."_

"_Just answer the question."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then be with her. Don't let my death hold you back. I'm dead for good this time, Kurama. There is no coming back."_

"_Kara...I can't...I miss you."_

"_Shivlamaka, Kurama. You will be fine. Be with Kiko. She loves you. Don't stay hidden because of me. We did that after Kuronue died and now look at where we are." Kara's golden eyes, which were normally cold and unreadable, were full of love and concern for her brother. He returned the favor by smiling. Their eyes locked and Kara sent him a mental note, 'Don't forget me, but don't remember me.'_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_Never forget me, but don't spend the rest of your life looking for me. I will be everywhere you are. I am a spirit of nature. I will be in the grass, flowers and trees. I will look out for you. I'm always going to keep my promise: to protect you.'_

_With that, she disappeared. Kurama fell into a peaceful slumber._

Kara always did hold true to her promise and then some. Not only did she protect Kurama, she helped everyone he knew. She helped Shiori through her last years. She helped Kurama and Kiko in family issues. Eventually, Kurama's human body died and he joined his sister back in nature. Kiko also joined them as a spirit of the water.

Order was restored to Reikai after Koenma's death. Botan took over the job while remaining ferry girl.

Hiei and Yukina returned to the demon world. They went to live with Mukuro.

Yusuke resumed his normal life, including skipping school. All spirit detective teams were disbanded after Koenma died.

Yusuke and Keiko were married several years later. Their descendants continued to protect the human world.

None of the original detective team saw each other for a thousand years.

-End of Story-

Sorry I had to end it just like that, but if you want me to, I will write a story about that thousand year reunion. Tell me in a review. Bye!


End file.
